


Baby Wants A Baby

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Children of Characters, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Brooke doesn't really want kids, but she knows it would make Vanessa happy
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 17





	Baby Wants A Baby

Brooke and Vanessa have been married for two years. Brooke wasn't really into the idea of having kids, but she knew that was what Vanessa wanted. In fact, it was all Vanessa ever talked about. Brooke finally decided to give in and give Vanessa her dream life.

"Vanessa," Brooke said as they sat at the table eating breakfast. "I've made a decision that I think will make you happy."

"What's that?" Vanessa asked before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I think we should have a baby," Brooke said with a smile.

"Really?!" Vanessa exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Brooke nodded. "I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. That's why I married you in the first place, baby girl."

"I love you," Vanessa got up from her seat and hugged Brooke tightly.

"I love you too," Brooke giggled.

"There's only one condition," Vanessa said as she sat back down. "I get to be the one who gets pregnant."

"No contest there," Brooke held her hands up. "I wouldn't want to do that anyway."

"Good," Vanessa laughed. "If I'm gonna have a baby, it's gonna be _ my _ baby."

"Vanessa," Brooke laughed. "It's our baby."

"If we ever get divorced," Vanessa finished up her breakfast. "Just know I'm taking the kids."

"Okay," Brooke said. "Whatever you want, sweetie."

~~~

"I'm ready to get this baby out," Vanessa whined, standing in the kitchen. She was now about 9 months pregnant.

"Not much longer, Vanessa," Brooke hugged her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. "Then we can meet our sweet little baby."

"What do you think it'll be?" Vanessa asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter to me either way," Brooke smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I hope it's a girl," Vanessa said. "But I wouldn't mind a boy."

"Whatever you want, baby," Brooke whispered in her ear.

Vanessa groaned and put her hand on her stomach. "I think these are real contractions this time."

Right about that time, her water broke and she gasped in surprise. Brooke ran to the bedroom and grabbed the bag they'd packed for the hospital.

"Okay, Nessa," Brooke grabbed her hand and started leading her to the door. "Time to go."

~~~

"It's a girl!" The nurse exclaimed and handed the little baby girl to Vanessa.

"She's gorgeous," Vanessa cried happy tears. Brooke leaned down and kissed her wife.

"I love her so much already," Brooke said with a smile. "I can't wait to get her home."

"Do you wanna hold her, babe?" Vanessa asked, looking up at Brooke. Brooke nodded and Vanessa carefully handed the tiny baby to her.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

Vanessa though for a minute. "Cassandra Brooke."

"You wanna name her after me?" Brooke asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course," Vanessa smiled. "I wanted to give her the name of the woman I love most."

"I think that's a beautiful name," The nurse smiled. "Congratulations on a healthy baby girl."

~~~

Vanessa was so emotional after Cassandra was born that she cried every time Cassandra cried. It nearly drove Brooke insane because she thought this was supposed to be a happy time for them.

"It just makes me feel so bad," Vanessa said with tears streaming down her face. "I just want her to be happy."

"Babies cry, Vanessa," Brooke kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "That's how they let us know they need something until they are old enough to talk."

"I wanna be a good mom," Vanessa sobbed.

"You are, baby," Brooke tried to reassure her. "She loves you and she knows you take care of her."

"Are you sure it's gonna be okay?" Vanessa asked, sniffling.

Brooke kissed Vanessa softly. "Yes, I'm sure. Now let's go see what the little girl needs."

"Alright," Vanessa pulled away and they walked into the nursery together.

~~~

After two years with Cassandra, Vanessa started getting baby fever again. She really really wanted another baby in the house. She missed when Cassandra was smaller and depended on her for everything.

"Brooke," Vanessa stood behind Brooke as she worked at her computer. "I have something big to ask."

"What is it, baby?" Brooke asked without even looking up.

"Can we please have another baby?" Vanessa asked sweetly. 

Brooke nearly choked on her own spit. "What?"

"I want another baby," Vanessa whined. "I've always dreamed of having two kids."

"Oh, Vanessa," Brooke sighed. "Do you really want it that bad?'

"Yes," Vanessa hugged Brooke from behind. "Please can we have another baby?"

"As long as you're the one having it again," Brooke said. "After seeing you pregnant the last time, I don't think I could handle it myself. And I think you're beautiful when you're pregnant."

Vanessa sat down in Brooke's lap. "Of course, babe."

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and pressed her lips against Brooke's. Neither of them heard little Cassandra walk into the room.

"Gross!" Cassandra screamed. "That's so nasty, mommies."

Brooke laughed. "You might think that now, but you'll be in love someday."

"Gross," Cassandra fake gagged. "I will never."

Vanessa walked over and picked her up. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mommy," Cassandra hugged her tightly."

~~~

"Cassandra," Vanessa called as she sat on the couch with Brooke. "Come here. We have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Cassandra asked.

"You're gonna be a big sister," Vanessa picked her up and put her in her lap.

"What's that?" Cassandra asked.

"We're gonna have another baby," Brooke explained to her. "A little brother or sister."

"Oh," Cassandra said. "I can't wait!"

"Me either," Vanessa kissed the top of her head.

~~~

"It's a little boy," The nurse called as the crew cleaned off the new little baby. Then, they handed him to Vanessa.

"Aww, look at him, Brooke," Vanessa said with tears in her eyes. "He's so cute!"

"I know," Brooke smiled. "I'm in love already."

"Can we bring our daughter in to meet him now?" Vanessa asked before handing him to Brooke.

"Sure," One of the nurses responded.

One of them went to the waiting room and came back with Vanessa's mom and Cassandra.

"Can I see?" Cassandra asked. "I wanna see!"

"Sit down," Brooke pointed to the chair next to hers. "Then you can see your little brother."

Cassandra quickly sat down and waiting for Brooke to let her see the baby. Brooke sat back down in her chair and held the baby so that Cassandra could see him.

"I like him, mommy," Cassandra said to Vanessa. "Can we keep him?"

"Of course we can," Vanessa laughed. "He's ours."

"Good," Cassandra said. "I'm glad."

Brooke hadn't initially wanted any children, but she was very happy with her little family. Vanessa was happy too, and that's what meant the most to Brooke.


End file.
